The invention is a three-dimensional puzzle game for adults and children which results in a regular tetrahedron in the assembled state. It is used for entertainment and for demonstrating a specific geometrical principle.
The main game value of known puzzles is the achieving of the more or less tricky task of creating an order out of disorder. The disassembling or mixing-up does not have any special appeal. This has the disadvantage that the interest in the puzzle will wane as soon as it is determined how it can be assembled correctly and can be solved.
The tetrahedron puzzles known from U.S. Patent Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,442 and 4,323,245 as well as the tetrahedron puzzle known from German Design Patent G 88 08 167.2 also have this disadvantage. In the case of the latter, this disadvantage is compensated by the fact that it can also be used for various purposes that are not game-related.
Another disadvantage of the known puzzles is that, even when they have a regular design, not much attention is paid to the geometrical principles on which the puzzles are based because the "pile of rubble" of the individual pieces stimulates thoughts on how the destroyed whole can be restored and not on according to which principle the individual pieces were shaped.
In addition, familiarity alone is a disadvantage in the case of puzzle games, and there is always a demand for novel puzzles.
It is the object of the invention to provide a three-dimensional puzzle game which is surprising in its unfamiliar pattern and creates special interest. The puzzle is to be entertaining not only when it is assembled but also when it is disassembled. For this purpose, the special characteristic of the tetrahedron is to be demonstrated impressively which is that it can be divided by means of a plane cut into a "tetrahedron disk" and into a new tetrahedron.